seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duty Bound: The Siege of Mariejois
I was posted to the New World in order to investigate an incident that involved a whole fleet as well as a Marine Base that was overrun and burned down. I had to jump in and figure out who was behind this heinous attack. '' ''I bet that this was the work of pirates. Vicious, wretched scum! Their filth scuffle up the clean, fresh air that the world possesses. I hate them with all my heart. I will do everything to teach their villainous ways a lesson. '' ''The report stated that a whole fleet of ships with a Vice Admiral was killed in the attack. They were within the same vicinity of this base. The base that was attacked was Marine Base G-23. It was led by Vice Admiral Chanson. This is an unexcusable crime that must be punished by absolute justice!! I arrived at the base, overlooking the flames burning the in the vicinity. Bodies were strewn all over, blood soaking the white bricked mable of the fortifications. The scene was grotesque and dismal. Boiling temperatures were fuming in my veins, increasing bit by bit. But I had to control myself to keep my guard up for any given moment. I knew those rogues were still there. '' ''"Show yourselves, or I'll personally obliterate this entire island!" '' ''Everything at that moment fell silent. Then I heard footsteps. Around the corner, two gentlemen stepped out from nowhere. They both had matching blue coats and top hats. One had black hair and the other had orange hair. Both of them strided in gaiety towards me, twirling their staves around. '' ''"I say, Thomas, isn't this a wonderful way of enabling an admiral to appear before anybody?" "I definitely agree, Henry. It's often so rare that one can try to gain the attention of an admiral." '' ''"It's a very sporting thing to meet one especially! It's as if we would have to work within the world government to actually get up close to one." '' ''"But I was getting high hopes to see Kizaru or Aokiji though!!" "Pity that we get the boring type. Akainu is nothing more than garbage." '' ''I was getting impatient with these two weasels trying to mock me. But no matter what, I was eyeing on the two brothers so that I would end this fight in an instant. '' ''"Considering that he has the ability to control magma," Henry stated, "we should certainly be careful with this emotional wreck." '' ''"Agreed," said Thomas. "But I think we're capable to take on this old timer. Besides, he has nothing better than raging." '' ''I launched a ball of liquid hot magma at the pair. They both saw it flying towards them and dodged it at the last moment as the ball hit the wall, igniting it in flames. The two brothers stood up, wiping off some dust of their suits. '' ''"Well then, it seems that we have to play with this chump," said Thomas. "Lets have some fun!" '' ''"Alrighty then!" Henry shouted enthusiastically. "Time to mess you up, hot head!" '' ''I was unamused by these clowns, yet I complimented their verbal assaults with a smirk of pleasure. I clenched my right fist tightly, oozing out my magma. It dripped bit by bit on the ground, cauterizing the ground with intense heat. I was looking forward to beat the crap out of these two little brats. '' ''I launched outward toward the pair, reaching out my fist of magma. One of the men jumped upward in the air, propelling their body with the heat of my fist. The other slid left of my attack, narrowly missing the attack. However, he jumped back towards me and took a stab at me. The blade pierced through my body, melting the blade. He let go of the blade and retreated back away as soon as I swinged my arm. The other brother came from above and lunged his sword at me. However, he claded it in haki and it struck my hand. It stung for a little, but I counterattacked by flicking a small amount of magma at him. He screamed in pain and jumped back. '' ''Thomas had part of his coat caught with magma and immediately removed it. A mysterious agent came out from nowhere and placed his hand on the spot that I hit him with the magma. He removed it and the wound was scarred but no longer burning. '' ''"Sheesh! Took you long enough to step in," said Thomas, exacerbated by his painful experience. "Are the others here with you?" "Yes. We also brought someone that would help take care of this situation. Assemble, men!" '' ''A swarm of agents in black uniforms came out from the fort and others jumped out from the water. They surrounded me, raising their hands at me. They seemed like they were very easy to handle. Two more people came out and slipped into the circle of the other agents surrounding me. One of them was holding a top hat on his left arm while the other was adorned in a white mask with circular rings rounding out around. "Well, it seems that for such formidable brothers, you don't do well with carrying out orders," said the man with the top hat. '' ''Henry snorted at the man. "I'm glad that at least they brought you to deal with an admiral, Lucien Bellomont," in a scowling tone. The man eyed back at Henry angrily. '' ''Wait a minute. His surname is Bellomont. He shares that name with William and Richard, two of the greatest members of the World Government. What's this guy doing here with these vandals? I growled in a low voice, then shouted, "What's a Bellomont doing here?!" Lucien then turned his head towards me, puzzled at first, then smirked. "Aha...you haven't figured it out, haven't you?" "Figured what out? You better start talking sense!" I clenched my fist up again, spewing magma on the ground. '' ''Lucien chuckled gailey. "Well then, I might as well tell you anyway since it won't change your circumstances." "It depends if you're ready to get burned." The man twirled his top hat around his finger, prodding my patience at every revolution. Then he spoke. "As you may not be aware, at this very moment, the Holy Land of Mariejois, is under attack by a variety of people." I felt something snap inside me, engorging me with rage, anger, and magma. It made my other arm ooze out lava as it crept down to the floor. "What did you say?" Lucien repeated, "The Holy Land of Mariejois is under attack." He giggled a little bit, tempering my hatred for him already. "Its about high time for that attack too. Its a wonder why you continue to bother for working for a bunch of old geezers anyhow. Besides, our family is much more capable to control the world than you and your foolish World Government. Better than the fearmongering of the Cipher Pols, better than the corruption and arrogance of the world nobles, better than the obstinacy of the Marines. And especially, better than your sorry excuse and feebleness of Justice." '' ''I was completly enraged now, including mocking all that the World Government was built on. But that last sentence only hastened this brats death. "'JUSTICE IS FEEBLE??!! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S FEEBLE!!!!"'' ''INUGAMI GUREN!!!' ''A wave of magma surged right at him, in the shape of a dog's head. He was so full of himself that he had his guard down and didn't move fast enough. When the head reached right at him, I was thinking that he'd die after spewing those venomous words. How wrong I was. '' ''At that instant, the man in the mask stopped the attack with his hand, inbued with haki. He redirected it out towards the already burning fortifications. He pushed back Lucien out of the way. '' ''"You are as arrogant as the rest of your family, Lucien," the masked man uttered. He turned back to me. "As for you, you are as cocky as your powers are. Perhaps I should give you some real potential." '' ''I looked deeply at this man, whose face was well concealed beyond recognition. At the same time, I knew he had guts and skill to face me, unlike the previous three men. I cracked my hands, preparing for a real challenge. "I admire your bravery. But I'd much rather not see one such as you die easily in my hands. I'll enjoy roasting every last one of you, and then, we'll see what the punishment for treason is for the remainder of your family, Bellomont." '' ''The two men readied themselves in their stances, Lucien preparing his hat, and the agents focused on the center of the circle. A ultimate showdown of epic proportions between an admiral and a bunch of strangers. '' Category:Lordofwar97 Category:Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely Category:Stories